


Of all the Ways we could have met

by Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark



Series: DC [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-11-19 09:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark/pseuds/Andrea_E_Howlett_Stark





	1. In Central City

“I honestly don’t understand why the two of you need to come with me to Metropolis” I glare and Barry and Oliver who are standing in front of me. The three of us were in my apartment in Central City after a night of patrol “It is just an interview and a banquet that the company needs me to be a representative for. I will be perfectly fine” They both look at each other, then back at me  
“Didn’t you say that when you and I went to one of the CCPD fundraisers and you were attacked?” Barry asks folding his arms over his chest  
“Or that time in Star City? At the election party” Oliver says copying Barry’s movements. I frown at both of them  
“Those are different and you both know it” I simply state going back to the paperwork in front of me  
“It isn’t different Rose and you know it” Oliver yells and I look at him raising my eyebrow  
“I know it is different Oli because there is no reason for someone to attack me in Metropolis, therefore you two do not need to come with me”  
“Well we do, so we are coming with you and that is final” Barry says and I can’t help but laugh a little at the small pout on his face  
“Boys you both need to be here for your cities”  
“The others can cover for a few days” Oliver easily slides in and I let out a sigh  
“There is no way for me to convince you two not to come, is there?” I sigh out leaning back in my seat  
“Pretty much” they both say and I just throw my hands up in the air dramatically while sighing. I rub my temples and narrow my eyes at them  
“Bruce put you up to this, didn’t he?” I ask  
“No…” Barry Starts  
“But he approved of it” Oliver finishes  
“Fine! Alright you both can come” They smile and high five each other “But if you two start getting over protective I am going to lock you in the hotel room for the whole trip, understood?” they both nod and I can’t help but smile a little “Get ready we leave in an hour” I say going back to the documents in my hand  
“An hour! You could have told –” Oliver started but stops when Barry flashes away and is back in less than a second  
“We’re ready to go” Barry easily replies with an innocent look on his face  
“Cheeky Brat” I mumble making Barry laugh “I keep forgetting about your speed”  
“Well I will use that has an advantage” Barry says sitting beside me  
“Yea I know you will” I sigh out shaking my head as Oliver sits beside Barry wrapping his arm around his waist  
“You love us” Oliver sings out  
“That I do, now let me finish these” I say waving the papers going back to the reading.


	2. In Metropolis

“Clark!” the tone in Lois’ voice makes me freeze and slowly turn to face her  
“Hey Lois” I say giving her a light smile  
“Don’t you hey Lois me Kent! Why didn’t you tell me that you get to interview Rosalie Wayne! The Rosalie Wayne!” she slaps my arm smiling at me “Do you realize how lucky you are? You literally got the interview of the century”  
“It is just like any other interview Lois I start off but she cuts me off “No it isn’t Clark! Rosalie Wayne isn’t someone that the press can get a one on one interview with. She practically stays out of the spotlight the best she can”  
“I think her brother take enough of it for the two of them” I flatly state making her chuckle. She knows my opinion on the way Bruce Wayne acts in public, in my honest opinion, I think Rosalie Wayne wouldn’t be any different but my ma always taught me not to judge a book by its cover. “I have to head over to the restaurant now, do you wanna join?”  
“I think I deserve a lunch break now” Lois says grabbing her purse and the two of us head off towards the restaurant. The two of us just talk about normal things, it was times like these I am happy that she knows my secret.  
“What are you thinking about asking her?” Lois asks  
“The normal questions, I guess” I shrug “why?”  
“Cause you know Perry is going to ask you if you got anything on her soulmate”  
“Those are private and I doubt she will be open about it, seeing that not many people know much about her” I say. We are almost at our destination when Lois asks about the one topic I always feel uncomfortable talking about  
“So have you found yours yet?”  
“Lois…”  
“Hey I just wanna know, from what you told me you have never seen a design like yours before” She says raising her hands in defence  
“I know you mean well, but I will find them when I find them” I say knowing that is the same thought I repeat in my head  
“What if… What if they are from your home planet?” she whispers out and I close my eyes. I never wanted to think that way about my soulmate, yes there was a time that I did think like that but then I felt it. Whoever my soulmate is, they were in pain, it was strong enough to make my knees go weak, and to make both my parents scared at my sudden weakness. All I could do was send calm reassuring feelings through the bond that we shared, which did help a little I know it did.  
“No, they are here somewhere but they are here on earth” I say hand brushing over my right collar where my mark is. “I know they are”  
Lois just gives me a small smile. “The two of you have one of those bonds don’t you?”  
I give her a confused look “What bond?”  
She rolls her eyes at me and laughs a little “You know those bond where the two of you haven’t met yet but the connection is there” Lois has a dreamy look in her eyes “It’s like both of your souls were strong enough to find each other without the two of you physically meeting each other. It’s really rare actually”  
“Isn’t everything in my life rare?” I joke making her laugh.  
All of a sudden a kid runs into my side making me stumble into the street, I hear Lois yell at the kid before yelling for me “Clark! Look out!”  
I turn my head to see a car heading straight at me. Damn it I can’t speed out of the way otherwise people would figure out who I am and I can’t just stop it with my hands. I feel someone tackle into me pushing the two of us back on to the side walk on our sides, the car driving straight past us. I feel the person sit up and hear them yell at the car. I look to see black raven haired woman; she turns her head to look at me and I am meet with a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes.  
“Are you okay?” she asks standing up and sticking out her hand to help me up. I take it and she helps me up  
“Yea. Thank you…” I say patting myself down just to put on an act. I look back at her taking in her appearance fully this this. She is wearing a black leather jacket bright blue dress shirt black jeans and ankle high boots. Her hair is messy, but that is probably from running to “save” my life.  
“No problem, I am glad you are okay” she lightly smiles at me making my heart skip  
“Clark! Oh my god are you okay!?” Lois says checking over me  
“I’m fine Lois, honest. This nice lady saved my life” I say motion to the woman in front of us, Louis looks at her and smiles  
“Thank you”  
“Like I said to Mr. Clark here it isn’t a problem” she say as her phone rings “excuse me” she picks it up “Hey, I am almost there just got a little caught up… no I am fine… I said I am alright Bar I’ll be there in a few minutes… you did what?!.... well I don’t see –”  
A car pulls up beside us and the door opens, and a blond man with blue eyes narrows his eyes at her, Bluetooth in his ear  
“You’re bleeding… Bar she is bleeding”  
She looks down at her hand and the three of us see a small line of blood trailing down “Well thanks for ratting me out… no no Bar I swear it is nothing I will tell you once I get there… no don’t call him, all he will do is worry and want to come here… yes I will get in the car… okay see you there” she ends the call while the man moves to the other side of the car. She looks back at the two of us “it was nice to meet you both, see you around” she sits in the car and closes the door behind her and they take off. I just watch them go until Lois slaps my arm and whisper yells at me  
“I know you are Superman but what the hell was that!”  
“I was caught by surprise, besides it’s not like I could use my powers to get out of it without raising suspicion” I reply which I think makes her a little mad but she just sighs out and rubs her hand down her face “I am fine Lois”  
“I know, but I still worry”  
“I know and thank you for worrying. Come on we have lunch and an interview” I say trying to make her smile and it does. We walk the rest of the way  
“So I saw the way you looked at her” she breaks the silence  
“What?”  
“That girl, you though she was pretty didn’t you?”  
I blush a little making her snicker at me “Aww does Clark have a crush?”  
“Oh hush, yea she was pretty, but I doubt I will meet her again anytime soon”  
We finally reach the restaurant. Lois quickly fixes me up before we head in  
“Hello Ms. Wayne is expecting me, Mr. Kent from the Daily Planet” I say to the waiter who nods and leads us to a private room. We walk in and I stop dead to see the see woman who saved me  
“You…” I say as she looks up and her eyes brighten up and a smile comes on her face  
“We meet again. You are a reporter?” she asks an amused tone in her voice  
“Yea… umm… I’m Clark Kent from the Daily Planet and this is my co-worker Lois Lane” I reply her eyes widen and stand up walking over to us  
“It is an honour to meet you both, I have read a lot of the works you two do for the Planet. I am Rosalie Wayne” she says shaking both of our hands “Shall we Mr. Kent? Ms. Lane you are welcome to join us if you like”  
“Actually I think I should get something to go, our boss will probably be looking for me” Lois says giving me a sly look as Ms. Wayne called a waiter telling them to give Lois whatever she likes and put it on her tab. Lois thanks her and leaves the two of us. I motion to the table  
“Let’s sit” I say and she nods. I pull out her seat for her and she raises her eyebrow but smiles taking a seat. I quickly go over to the other side of the table and take a seat across from her  
“Thank you Mr. Kent”  
We sit there talking, well more like her answering every question I ask her, but the more we do this the more I feel that I am wrong about her. She seems very genuine and didn’t mind every time we paused when I needed to write some extra notes. We finish at least thirty minutes earlier then we set the time for  
“Well seems like we covered everything, care to join me for the rest of lunch?” Ms. Wayne asks  
I know I shouldn’t but for some reason I don’t want to leave  
“I would like that Ms. Wayne”  
“Please call me Rose” she says taking a sip of her wine  
“Only if you call me Clark”  
“Deal” we both smile at each other  
“How about you ask me anything you want to know about me? I’ll answer honestly… off the record of course” She says  
“Alright” I say thinking over the things I could ask her “Did you always want to take over the business?” I see a flash of surprise light her eyes but it is gone in a second, being replaced by a small smile.  
“Honestly, no I didn’t want to. When I was younger I wanted to go into something that dealt with the arts, maybe a singer, or a writer maybe” she shrugs lightly “But now the business makes me feel closer to them”  
“Them?” I ask  
“My parents. It’s all Bruce and I have left of them” she takes another sip of her drink “You know we never expected this life”  
“I can’t imagine what the two of you went through” I say giving her a “I’m sorry look”  
“Well some papers think we did” she lets out a sigh “but with the actions that we done in the past makes sense”  
“Like what?”  
“Right after our parent’s funeral, the two of us left to do some travelling… to get away from it all”  
“I bet” She give me a small smile  
“How about you?”  
“What about me” I ask raising my eyebrow  
“What is makes Clark Kent Tick?”  
“Well I am from Kansas, lived we both my parents until I came here to work for the planet” I calmly state, Rose narrows his eyes a little  
“Is that it?”  
“I did lose my father before I came here” I look down a little  
Roses’ eyes widen a little “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up any old wounds” I shake my head and smile at her  
“It’s okay I handled it when it happen, and I still have my Ma” She giggles a little and it make my heart flutter a little “there is the Kansas in you” she says “Its nice to see country folks in the big city”  
“Oh really?”  
“Yea its… refreshing” she says with a bright smile “And you are very understanding when it comes to privacy”  
“Glad I could make this be easier for you” we stay quiet for a little bit finishing up our lunch before she breaks the silence “So are you also going to be the reporter for the banquet?” She shyly asks  
“Is that a subtle way of asking to see me again?”  
“Maybe…” This makes me smile more  
“I think I can be there” I give her a small smile back  
“I guess I will see you there then”  
“I guess so”


	3. At the Banquet

Rose sighs taking a sip from the wine glass in her hand.  
“Next time I am sending Bruce to these kinds of things no matter what he says” Rose thinks to herself as she shifts a little, uncomfortable in the dress. There is nothing wrong with the dress don’t get her wrong, the designers followed all her orders. The dress is a beautiful midnight black dress that reaches down to her ankles. Small white beads scatter across the length looking like stars. There is a sleeve on the right side leaving her left shoulder and arm exposed. No the dress is beautiful master piece, but Rose honestly would have felt more comfortable wearing something that would have allowed her to carry a weapon. She lets out another sigh mentally preparing herself for the speech that she was supposed to give and hoping Barry and Oliver weren’t getting into any trouble. She places her glass down and walks towards the window and look out into the night wishing more than anything to be out in her city.   
“Now what is the guest of honor doing here all on her own” Rose hears a voice say behind her, she rolls her eyes before pasting a smile on her face and turning to face none other than Lex Luthor   
“Hello Lex, I didn’t know you would be here” Rose says politely   
“And miss seeing one of the most beautiful women in the world” he says taking her hand and kissing it lightly “I wouldn’t miss that for the world”   
“Flattery doesn’t get you anywhere with me Lex and you know that” she says still smiling while taking her hand away   
“Well you cannot blame me for trying, you are the only female in out elite circle that is not committed to a soulmate” Rose slightly freezes but Lex doesn’t notice it “Can you blame me for wanting you for myself”   
“Excuse me” Rose say in the calmest tone she can manage “I need to get ready for my speech” Without even giving him a chance to say anything she leaves quickly down the hall. She hears him call her name but she turns the corner quickly and walks as fast she could in the heels, cursing herself for wearing them. The last thing she wanted is to spend more time with that man in her personal space. To think that there were people out in the world who did not respect the meaning of a soul-bond, it makes her sick sometimes. All of a sudden she feels someone pull her into a deserted dark hallway. She is about to throw a punch at the person when they pull her close to them and puts their index finger on her lips making her look at them, it is Clark. He winks at her and they wait and they hear Lex’s footsteps disappear. Once the sound drifts away, they quietly leave their hiding spot and start laughing.   
“Thank you Clark” Rose says  
“No problem” Clark answers giving her a boy scout kind of smile “If you don’t mind me asking, who were you running from?” he asks holding out his arm to her. She takes it with a sigh and lean a little against him.   
“I was running from Lex Luthor” She grumbles out; she can feel Clark lightly stiffen but relaxes immediately afterwards   
“I didn’t know he was here” Clark casually continues and Rose lets out a hum. They both stop and Rose lets go of his arm   
“Seems like my unbounded statues attracts men like him in a 50-mile radius” Roses huffs out leaning against the wall. Clark moves to stand in front of her, blocking her from anyone’s view   
“Am I in that group of men?” He asks leaning down a little to meet her eyes, Rose smiles up at him   
“No, you are a category all on your own” She says before groaning out “Sorry that sounded very tacky” Clark chuckles a little   
“I happen to like tacky” he says his voice low, making her shiver a little   
“Well maybe you wouldn’t mind joining my tacky self for dinner? Tomorrow night?” Rose asks looking down a little. She feels him place his finger under her chin and tilts her head back up to look at him   
“I would be honoured to Ms. Wayne” Clark says smiling at her his eyes darting to her lips then back to her eyes   
“Well he is being bold isn’t he?” Rose thinks to herself “Well I am not one to let someone’s efforts go unrewarded”  
She places her arms around his neck and slowly move forward easily letting him pull away if he wanted to. To her surprise and delight Clark meets her halfway letting his lips gently capture hers for a sweet yet dominating kiss. Rose let out a hum of approval as she feels her soulmark warm and feel love, affection, and overall rightness singing from the bond. The two of us pull apart, Clark resting his forehead against Rose’s both panting slightly. Clark stares at her wide eyed before a smile spreads across his face   
“It’s you” he breathes out, Rose doesn’t need him to explain, she had been waiting so long to hear those words. Rose hides her face in his chest taking in his scent, it is a mix of forest near the ocean and a hint of vanilla, it is calming. Clark’s arms wrap themselves around Rose’s waist pulling her closer to him  
“You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you” Clark says quietly. Rose is about to answer him, letting him know that she had been waiting just as long as he had, but is interrupted by the coordinator of the banquet   
“Ms. Wayne, thank goodness I have found you” The man says obliviously as the two pull away “they are expecting you in 2 minutes”   
“Ah yes, I am sorry give me a moment” Rose tells the man before looking back to Clark who is lightly smiling at her   
“We will talk after the speech” Rose says “I am not letting you go so easily” Clark’s smile grows wider   
“I can’t wait” He says placing a kiss on her head “Go knock them dead”   
Rose lets out a chuckle and heads off feeling giddy and an overwhelming sense of happiness that she knew wasn’t only hers.


End file.
